Dear Drake
by RosieRoo
Summary: Harry's final Letter to Draco. Slash.. or implied slash. intead of half blood prince
1. Chapter 1

_Dearest Draco,__  
__Dear Sweet Draco._

_I know I have grown cold with you recently and I hope you understand why after reading this letter.__  
__It's because I love you, why I'm doing this.__  
__And I do.__  
__I truly, deeply love you._

_Knowing you as I have, it probably hasn't slipped by you that something has been different with me of late and I wish I could explain this in a way in which you will understand my reasoning for what I am about to do.__  
__But I doubt you will, no one will fully._

_In the past year, ever since my long lost God-father, whom I had just found was killed I have been struggling to deal with that fact that because of_ME_I have lost another loved one.__  
__And I have found this particularly hard within these past two weeks have I been more and more affected by what has happened.__  
__And I just can't face this life anymore.__  
_

_I can't face another nightmare,__  
__I can't face another person calling me the chosen one,__  
__expecting me to be this great saviour, who I'm not.__  
__I have tried to distance my self from you with the past week or two, trying to make this less painful for you, (because I still hold the belief that you loved me back and a little part of me_

— _the most selfish part of me—_

_hopes you suffer a little bit, just so I know you felt something for me too),_

_Draco,__  
__My Dear Sweet Darling Draco__  
__I Love you with all my heart and I know this may seem like a very a selfish act__  
__but it's the only way I can escape the pain that plagues me every waking hour.__  
__Even ever sleeping hour I can not escape it._

_Please explain to Hermione and Ron why I have done what I have done and let them know I care for them.__  
_

_Not only for my own sake am I about to do what I am but for all your sakes to.__  
__Everyone close to me gets hurt or killed and I cannot face even the thought of you being harmed or__  
__(my worst nightmare)__  
__being killed because of me.__  
__Because I am who I am, and you are with me, close to me._

_Just know that I love you._

_I always will._

_My Dragon._

_My Sweet Sweet Dragon._

_You are the most precious thing in my world, and you must understand that I cant face losing you._

_You are my everything._

_Always and Forever yours__  
__Harry_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter in a fanfic i am currently writing. i am sorry it took a while to get out. i have just started college and so have been settling in, but if people show interest then i will work hard to finish this fanfic. **

**This chapter is from Draco's POV and follows him just after he read his letter from Harry. **

**Please Enjoy. **

**I own nothing, but plot.  
**

As Draco sat alone in the Slytherin dorms he re-read his letter for the millionth time.

_His _Harry who was now gone. Everyone else was at breakfast. Because they _could _continue their lives, as if they hadn't attended the funeral of Harry last night. As if it wasn't all their faults that he had done what he did.

And it was. Harry had even said in his letter that it was because of the pressure that had been placed upon him, not only by Dumbledore, whom Harry idled and looked up to, but also by his classmates, his so-called "friends". Including his 'best friends'; Hermione and Ron. Draco was angry. He was angry at Hermione. He was furious with Ron. He hated Dumbledore. But mostly, he resented himself.

If only he had been a better boyfriend. If only he had noticed how Harry was feeling, instead of being mad at Harry for being cold with him. If only…

He knew it was wrong, and it went against what Harry would have wanted, _said _he wanted. Draco decided the first time he read those words, he would _not _tell Ron and Hermione about Harry's letter.

It was _their _fault and they should suffer, _well at least half as much as he. _

If only they had been better friends and picked up on his signals. They shouldn't have encouraged him into being the _Chosen one. _What kind of best friend doesn't pick up on their friend's suicidal thoughts.

But then again, what type of boyfriend doesn't? …

* * *

The blonde let out a sigh as he watched Hogwarts shrink away. Draco was sat alone in a carriage. He was leaving Hogwarts for the last time. He was saying goodbye to the one place he and Harry had both known peace. He and Harry had made plans for after Hogwarts. In Harry Draco had a future, he could see happiness. But what now? What was he to do without Harry by his side? Both boys had decided that once they left Hogwarts they get a place together somewhere in the muggle country. Neither had had great experience's within the magic world and so together they were going to say goodbye. Leave it all behind and start a fresh. Together they would make a new life, a _happy_ life together.

They wanted to start a family, with a dog. They wanted the lot. Harry and Draco had discussed adoption and decided they would adopt two children, a daughter and a son; Scarlet and Jasper. They would be brought up with as just as much love, even more, than an "orthordox" family with a _mum and a dad_. Harry and Draco wanted to provide them with what they did not have as children.

Harry and Draco had decided on nearly every little detail; even the town in which they would move.

But Harry had to go _spoil_ it! He had to go do something so… _stupid_. So _selfish. _

Draco was pulled back into reality as the train stopped and Blaise, along with Pansy, came to retrieve him. Barely any words were spoken between them, and fewer came from Draco.

Out on the platform, all around him, all Draco could see was people, classmates, being greeted with welcoming embraces and warm smiles by loved ones.

Everyone but him.

He was alone. This is not how it was suppose to be though. He was meant to he here with Harry, with _his _Harry. They were meant to be here _together. _

That's when Draco decided, with or without Harry, he had made plans. He was to take his savings and buy a nice little place out in the country. Just as planned.


End file.
